1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to manufacturing apparatus for processing liquids and, more particularly, to apparatus designed for manufacturing magnetic water.
2. Description of the Related Art
Water which has been exposed to certain magnetic fields is known as magnetic water. If the water flows in a swirling or vortex pattern through a magnetic field oriented in a specific direction, it has been postulated that the potential and kinetic energy levels of the molecules of water may be altered. Water which has been treated in this manner is known as magnetic or "living water". It has also been postulated that when "living water" is consumed by animals and plants, the living cells in these animals and plants function more efficiently.
Devices which enable individuals to create "living water" by flowing the water in a vortex pattern through a magnetic field are known in the prior art (see U.S. Pat. No. 4,625,980). Unfortunately, these devices only produce relatively small amounts of "living water".
What is needed is an apparatus that enables individuals to make large amounts of "living water" for use in a home or business.